


Tonight, We Are Young

by reversetheuniverse



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Other things to be tagged later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-04 10:50:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1776418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reversetheuniverse/pseuds/reversetheuniverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Although he might be a part time superhero, Clint just wants to be a part-time normal high school student, get the girl, and graduate as soon as possible. The problem is, he will never be normal, can't even figure out which girl it is he wants (or which one actually wants him), or how to keep up with his grades. Oh yeah, and dealing with a big green monster isn't the biggest problem he'll face senior year. Let's just say being a teenage Avenger isn't what it's cracked up to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"It's really not a big deal," she tells you calmly, lacing up her leather boot. She doesn't make eye contact with you, and even though you know she normally acts that way, something about her physique seems almost . . . stressed. 

"I know but--" She cuts you off.

"You don't need my blessing to go out with Barbara. She's nice. I like her. She'd suit you well," she acquiesces, a little too easily for your taste. Your relationship with Natasha was something . . . unconventional. You'd teamed up and been on many missions together, most notably Budapest (something which she'll keep denying ever happened in the first place), and you had been long standing friends for years. When you were both offered the Teen Avengers initiative last year, right after you had turned seventeen, the both of you accepted it eagerly. Natasha always had a way of getting up into your head, crawling all over it almost like her superhero identity namesake, a black widow. You never really tested the boundaries of your friendship but a month ago, after Budapest happened, things became a little more . . . icy. A little more constrained than you would've liked. 

You wanna scream out loud to her that it was her fault that she kissed you and that she has no right to be mad because you tried to ask her out, several times even, but she always answered with the same, "Why ruin something so good?" You wondered that yourself, too, sometimes. Why ruin something so good? Then again, if it was so good, couldn't that leave the possibility for something so better? You rise up from the bench outside the locker room, slinging your bookbag over your back.

"Thanks, Nat," you tell her half-heartedly, turning away to abandon her at her spot. As you take off down the long stretch of hallway, you can feel her staring at you without having to turn around, because it's something you've just grown used to: her gaze, her everything. That's something you tend to miss. 

You cease thinking about Natasha, because as far as you're concerned at the moment, you should be thinking about Barbara. The thought of her does ease you a bit, thinking of her warm, bright smile and slick, golden hair. You'd like to think that maybe things would be a little more simpler with her rather than a tangled mess of complications. Of course, the two of you have only gone on two dates, but you have hope for it, at least.

All of a sudden you hear someone skidding around the corner. You catch sight of Tony Stark, one of the most popular guys in the school, along with the smartest. You try and brush it off, thinking that he's running away from one of his latest pranks, but the look of complete and utter horror proves otherwise. He practically slides into you and grips your arms desperately.

"Clint, you've gotta help me out, man. Bruce and I were in the laboratory and then something went wrong," he breathes heavily, "Long story short, Bruce is stuck in there with deadly gamma radiation!" You immediately ditch your bookbag and run with him to the laboratory. 

"What were you two doing playing with gamma radiation?!" you yell at him.

"That's not important!" Tony shouts back as you two sprint down the hallways.

"Yeah, but we're only seven--" The two of you halt immediately when you see the laboratory door completely off it's hinges. The rest of the hallway is completely destroyed leading up to the double-doors to the back parking lot. The colored brick lies on the floor, as if crumbled with little to no effort.

"What the hell," Tony gapes at the mess. Your ears perk up when you hear screams emerge from the parking lot.

"Shit," you curse under your breath, running to the now-unhinged double doors. Your eyes widen with horror when you see the horrible sight unfold before your eyes. Thrashing about through the parking lot at at least nine feet tall is a gruesome green monster. You watch a car fly overhead and jump when it lands ontop of the school building. "Is that--"

"Bruce? Yeah, I think it is," Tony finishes your sentence.

"Cool," you remain as calm as possible (even though you really want to shit your pants right about now.) "So what are we gonna do about it?"

"Uh, you mean what are you gonna do about it. You're the superhero, remember?" Tony points out.

"Hmm, well, last time I heard, Stark, you were creating some sort of super-suit so that you could pal around with us," you cross your arms.

"It's only a prototype! It isn't ready for use, yet!" he protests.

"Put the suit on," you say unamusedly. "I'll go grab my arrows and Nat." Tony tries to protest further, but drops it when you ditch him. You make your way back inside the school, sneakers skidding and sliding on the floor as you round corners trying to make it back to your bookbag. You find it at it's abandoned post on the floor and pick it up quickly, pulling your bow and arrows out of it. You sling the arrows on your back and take off down the halls.

"Natasha! Naaaaaat! Get your ass over here!" you shout. When the redhead appears in sight you rush up to her as fast as you can. "Nat, we have a problem," you pant.

"Can we talk about our problems later, Clint? I don't have time for--" You grab her by the shoulders.

"Nat, I will repeat this as slowly as possible. We. Have. A. PROBLEM." She shuts up and listens to you. "Banner and Stark were fucking around and decided that even though they are super geniuses they would mess around with deadly gamma radiation. Now Banner is a big green monster and he needs to be stopped. Is that clear?" She manifests a gun and cocks it, her face full of determination.

"Got it." You sprint off down the hallway back towards the parking lot with her following close behind. When you arrive at the scene, you spot a red and gold metallic suit flying about the lot, blasting rays at the now-green Bruce.

"Is that Banner?" Natasha asks.

"Yup, it sure is," you answer.

"Who's the idiot in the suit?"

"That's our favorite Stark super genius." Natasha makes a small tsk sound with her mouth and runs off towards the action. You follow behind and then split from her, gaining coverage from atop a black Jeep. Your fingers reach behind and clasp around an arrow, bringing it around and fitting it inside the bow like you've practiced a million times. Without hesitation you let it go, and it hits Banner straight in the back and bounces off, as if it were a tiny little pebble. Natasha attempts to shoot at him from the other side with ill effect. "Shit," you mutter under your breath. 

You pull another one out of the quiver quickly, hitting the button on the side and then resting it in the bow properly before letting it fly. This time it hits him square in the jaw and explodes. Bruce takes notice of you, smacking Tony out of the way before making his way over to you. "SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT!" You turn and run away, but turn around when it sounds like he's stopped giving chase. In front of this big, hulking thing is none other than Natasha Romanov. 

"Nat, what are you doing?!" you shout, only to be cut off by her hushing you.

"Shh, shut up! I'm trying something," she whispers harshly, her hands out in front of her, as if a sign of surrender. Tony's taken pause in the sky, watching curiously from above. 

"Hey, Banner, just calm down, okay? We're all friends here. Look up there! That's Tony! He's your best friend, right? You two do science together!" You stand on guard, thinking that there's no way that this could work. Then, when he seems to be contemplating and settling down, you start believing that maybe she's fixed it. Until he slaps her across the parking lot with the back of his hand.

"Nat!" you shout out to her, watching her slide across hard, black pavement.

"Clint, we'll worry about her later! What do we do with Bruce?!" Tony asks worriedly.

"Okay, so I know it didn't really work for Nat, but do you think you can calm Bruce down? Or find someone that can?" you inquire.

"Betty would calm him down, that's for sure," Tony answered. 

"You go find Betty, I'll distract Bruce," you instruct as he nods off and flies away. You gulp, wondering what you just got yourself into. Bruce begins thrashing and throwing cars as you run over next to where Natasha landed. She's in pretty bad shape when you find her. Her left side is completely scraped up and she is bleeding in several places.

"Natasha, are you okay?" you reach out to her.

"Just pull me off to the side, Barton," she spits out. You begin to move her as delicately as possible, but she screams in pain when you do. "Stop manhandling me!"

"I'm not trying to!" you exclaim, but try harder to gingerly carry her to the grass beside the sidewalk. After you've relocated her, you turn your attention back to Bruce. 

"Okay, Big Guy, looks like we're about to have some fun," you smirk, readying your bow and arrow. You press the button on the fresh arrow you've grabbed and tuck it into position before letting it fly at him. As soon as it touches him it explodes and you ready yourself for what comes afterwards. He yells furiously, turning to face you. You find a car that isn't overturned to ascend to and climb atop it. He spots you and runs after, a big, clobbering mess. 

You start jumping on top of car to car, giving him a wild goose chase. Each time he almost catches you, you jump to another car and another, weaving in and out of trouble. Once you've figured you dazed him, you turn around to face him, which proves to be your biggest mistake. He's still going with seemingly no exhaust on his part, as if he had an endless supply of energy. He back hands you with little to no effort and you fly, fortunately hitting the grass instead of the pavement like Natasha.

"Bruce!" you hear a girl scream. You are able to lift yourself up enough to see Betty, Bruce's girlfriend. Her red face is full of shock and Tony stands beside her, just in case Bruce decides to attack. Bruce turns around to face her, approaching her, still full of anger. 

"Bruce, you stop this right now! I know you're mad, but just calm down. I'm here and there's nothing that can hurt you right now, okay? Just calm down!" she shouts, holding her hands up in surrender. He stops and listens to her, as if what she's saying is actually getting through to him. After a minute of silence he settles, the green monster replaced with a normal-sized, also naked Bruce Banner. He faints, falling to the ground in front of Betty. While Tony and Betty take care of Bruce, you make your way to Natasha's side.

"Nat, you okay? How bad is it?" She groans a bit, becoming slightly animated once again.

"I think something in my arm is broken," she coughs, spitting blood on the ground.

"I'll have to get you to S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters myself. I know it's gonna hurt, but you're gonna have to let me lift you," you explain to her. She groans but doesn't complain, only whining a little bit when you pick her up off the ground. You find your way to your S.H.I.E.L.D. issued vehicle, a silver Touareg SUV, carefully grabbing the keys out of your poket (it's certainly not an easy task when you have an injured person in your arms already) and clicking the unlock button. You open the back door and slide Natasha meticulously into place across the seats, not bothering to sit her up and seatbelt her into place. You close the door behind you and pull out your phone, dialing Nick Fury.

"This better be good, Barton. We're in the middle of a meeting," Fury growls through the phone.

"Sir, Agent Romanov is severely injured. We had an incident at the school--"

"What kind of an 'incident' are we talking about here?" he asks.

"Well, one of our students, Bruce Banner, was messing around with gamma radiation and he turned into this big, green . . . thing--" He cuts you off once again.

"Banner? Take him with you," he orders.

"But sir, Stark's already got that covered--"

"Then bring Stark with you, as well." He ends the phone call and you sigh, placing your phone back into your pocket. You open the back car door.

"Nat, I'm going to be right back. I've got to go get Bruce Banner and Tony Stark," you explain to her. 

"Okay, I'll just be sitting here. In pain," she drawls, and you roll your eyes.

"I'll be back, Nat. Goodbye." You shut the door behind you and walk off towards the school's back entrance. Tony and Betty are busy rolling Bruce up in a blanket.

"He'll be fine, Betty. I promise," Tony insists.

"If you two weren't busy trying to be the little scientists you are he wouldn't have gotten hurt in the first place! I mean, god, Tony, gamma radiation?! We're in high school for godsake! We're not supposed to mess with that!" Betty nags him.

"Hey, you two. Looks like Tony and Bruce have to hitch a ride with me," you interrupt the two bickering teens.

"What about me?" Betty asks.

"Sorry, Betty. Strictly S.H.I.E.L.D. business," you apologize to her.

"Then why is he going along?" she points angrily towards Tony.

"He's Stark's son. Also, he helped get us into this mess." She looks at Tony and he only shrugs. Betty groans unamusedly.

"Fine, take him with you. Don't you think our little conversation is over, Tony. You've got a lot of explaining to do," she warns before taking off back into the school. Tony looks down at Bruce then back up at you, as if expecting you to carry him.

"Oh no, you're taking him. I already had to carry Nat to my car. Also, she's right. He's your mess," you tell him.

"Okay, okay," he sighs, picking up Bruce's limp body. The two of you walk off towards your car. When you arrive at your car, you point to the back of the car.

"Just put him in there."

"The trunk?!" Tony exclaims.

"Nat's first priority, so unless you want to ride in the trunk, I suggest you put Bruce back there," you advise him. Tony shuts up immediately and puts Bruce in the trunk as you climb into the driver's seat. As soon as you buckle up, Tony scrambles into the passenger seat and closes the door. You put the key into ignition and start it up, glancing over at Tony.

"Okay, the rule in this car is that you're going to buckle up whether you like or not," you instruct him.

"Yeah, I'm not really about 'buckling up'. I'll be fine," he crosses his arms. You punch him in the arm. "Oh, you meant 'buckle up'! Of course I'll do that!" he feigns confusion as he buckles up. You shift into drive and go off towards the headquarters. Tony insists several times on touching the radio, each time with you slapping his hand away. You go over a couple of bumps with only a couple of moans from Natasha (you know she doesn't ever get hurt that badly, so you think she's milking it a bit.) After a seemingly long road trip that is only a total of ten minutes, you arrive at the cube building that is S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters. On the outside are row up row of reflective black windows to keep it private looking. 

You and Tony get out of the car once you've parked and you take Natasha while he grabs Bruce. Once you're at the door, it requires a retinal scan from you. You obey and open one eye, letting the retinal recognition scanner do it's job. It allows you access and you let Tony in with Bruce in his arms first, then follow behind with Natasha. 

The halls of the building look just like any old office building, up until you reach the main conference room. It looks just like something you'd see in movies: a big, black room lined wall-to-wall with monitors, complete with a circular table in the middle. People are busy working around the stations, making sure everything is all clear around the world. Nick Fury is seated at the table, focused on the documents that lie in front of him. He takes notice of your rag-tag team and scoffs, his eye patch looking menacing as always.

"Alright, I'll get people to take care of Romanov and Banner. Barton and Stark, you come sit here with me," he says, motioning with his hand for the two of you to sit at the table. You and Tony hand off Natasha and Bruce to the two personnel called over and then sit near Fury at opposite sides of the table. 

"So," he begins, "You built that thing?" He points to Tony's suit and Tony smiles widely.

"Yeah, I did. I'll have to warn you, it's only a prototype," he attempts to explain, but Fury only holds up a hand.

"We've been watching you for a while, Stark. We've known who your father was and are pleased to see that your are like him, if not even more advanced. Have you heard about the Teen Avengers initiative?" he asks him seriously. Your mouth drops as Tony's face only becomes brighter.

"Yeah, I've heard a bit about it," he nods his head.

"We'd like you to join, if that's alright with you. We need teens like you and would be grateful to have you here working in our personal laboratories," he offers.

"I'll take it," Tony agrees. "On one condition: Bruce works beside me." 

"Oh, believe me, Mr. Banner is definitely going to be under our watchful eye. I think he'll prove to be a necessary part of the team, even more so that he's become green and . . . hulky," he says. You find yourself shocked but sort of okay with it. Things had been kind of lonely with only you and Natasha there, and Nick Fury was always looking for kids with extraordinary abilities. That, and parental issues, it seems. "You'll also earn a room at the Tower, if you'd like," Fury adds.

"I'd like that," Tony approves. Fury goes back to reading his documents as you and Tony sit in silence. You attempt to wrap your mind around the events of the day, but you can't even figure out what was going on.

"Uh, Mr. Barton? Ms. Romanov is asking for you," a lady in scrubs appears at the doorway. You rise from your chair and follow her down the corridor to the medical ward. Inside, Natasha and Bruce are lying in beds on two different sides of the room. One nurse seems to be tending to Natasha, almost worriedly. When you appear next to her, she seems almost . . . ditzy. Like she had been doing hard drugs.

"We gave her valium," the nurse explains. You nod your head and wave them away from the room.

"I'll take care of it," you assure them. They exit the room, leaving only you, a giddy version of Natasha, and a passed out Bruce.

"Cliiiiiiiint," Natasha sings stretching her arms about. You hold the injured one down for her sake.

"Natasha, you've got to keep your arm down. You're injured and it isn't good to move it around so much."

"It feels fiiiine," she smiles, removing it from your grasp. You hold it down again, contemplating strapping her to the bed.

"Okay, whatever you say, Natasha," you roll your eyes.

"Clint! Cliiiiiint," she sings again, and you sigh.

"What is it, Natasha?"

"I have something to tell you," she grins warmly.

"Shoot away."

"I loooooooove yoooooou."

"Okay, Nat."

"Clint. Cliiiiiiiiiiiiiint. Come here, I have to tell you a secret," she motions with her fingers. You lean in closer to her, as per her request, and she cups the sides of your face with her hands. Her bright powder blue eyes are wide as they stare into your sea green ones. Right as she seems like she's about to whisper something, you notice that her lush, red lips are now on yours, parting as you lean deeper into the kiss. You hit yourself in the back of your mind for letting it continue, but another part of you lets it keep happening, lets you enjoy this rush of adrenaline you get from kissing her perfect lips. You eventually will yourself to pull away and notice not a minute later that she's fallen asleep.

You don't tell anyone that happened and pray to God that Bruce still managed to sleep during that.


	2. Chapter 2

As you exit the room, you turn and find yourself facing none other than Tony freaking Stark.

"Hahaha I saw that!" he exclaims, smiling cheekily.

"No you didn't," you deny, crossing your arms and furrowing your brow as you walk away.

"I totally did! How long have you and Natasha had the hots for each other? Does Barbara even know?" he gasps. You rub your face and then turn around.

"Look, Tony, I know we're not friends or anything, but I need you to not tell anyone about that, okay? I'll admit, I've had a thing for Natasha in the past, and when she kissed me it brought back old feelings, but it's not like that. Natasha was hopped up on Valium and didn't know what she was doing. She's made it all too clear that she doesn't want to be with me and I want to be with Barbara now. Got that?" Tony nods his head understandingly. You continue walking back towards the main room quietly until Tony pipes up.

"I think we'll be friends, Clint." You're surprised by his comment at first, but then you manage to utter back,

"Yeah, me too." Silence falls between the two of you. You attempt focus mainly on your job as a superhero rather than any relationship troubles you might be having. It proves hard and you just let it go in the end.

"Okay, I know you don't want to talk about it, but dude, you kissed Natasha Romanov," Tony laughs with excitement for you. A smile plays on your face.

"Yeah, I know." Your brain marks that it's not the first, but the second time she's kissed you, and even though it probably won't happen again and she probably won't remember it, you're grateful for it. You frown when you realize that you're thinking about Natasha when you should be worrying about the fact that you're late for your date with Barbara.

"Oh my god, I forgot about my date with Barbara," you place your hands on the side of your head and stop in the middle of the hallway.

"Bro, I'll cover for you," Tony pats your shoulder.

"Thanks, man. I owe you," you tell him, running off towards the entrance out into the parking lot. You reach your car and look down at yourself, realizing that your jeans and t-shirt are torn up badly from your encounter with Bruce today. You also realize that the only other change of clothes you have on you is your superhero costume. You sigh and pop open the trunk, lifting up the storage hatch in the back. You change in the parking lot because at this point, you literally could not give a shit about anything, as long as you get to Barbara before it's too late. You strip the jeans, t-shirt, and black converses away, replacing it with the black and purple kevlar vest and black, tight, wetsuit-like material pants. You pull on your black boots and strap them into place. As soon as that's done, you shut the trunk and hop in the car, putting the key into ignition and taking off as fast as you can.

You reach the restaurant not too long later, Cafe Niche as it's called, sprinting inside as fast as you can. You spot a disgruntled Barbara sitting in the corner, typing angrily away at her cell phone. You take a moment to notice how beautiful she looks, almost angelic with her white chiffon dress and hair done up in a braided bun. You sit down in front of her and she makes no eye contact with you, visibly pissed, with every right to be.

"You're late," she hisses, still typing away.

"I know, and I'm sorry. There was a mishap at the school with Bruce--"

"Is it always going to be this way? You'll show up late to dates and I'll sit around, waiting for a boy who is never going to come. I'll be sad and wish you were here and you'll come around making excuses saying it's 'superhero stuff'. Is that how it's going to be, Clint?" she asks.

"No, it isn't, I promise you, Barbara," you reach out, place her phone on the table, and grab her hands gently, "If I make a mistake like this again, then I promise you can have your pick of wherever you want to go, I'll pay." Her mouth twists to the side, as if contemplating whether or not she wants to forgive you. She eventually turns to give you a small smile.

"Okay, fine. I'll forgive you," she grins playfully, her ocean-blue eyes staring right back into you, as if boring a hole into your soul. "You know, you don't have to call me Barbara. I like Bobbi just fine."

"I like that. Bobbi is a very nice name," you tell her, watching as her cheeks grow red. A waiter comes up and asks for your orders not too long after, Bobbi ordering the Lobster Bisque and you the Shrimp Scampi.

"So what kept you, anyway? What was this thing with Bruce?" Bobbi asks, sipping at her water.

"Uh, well, he and Tony Stark decided they wanted to mess around with deadly gamma radiation--"

"They did WHAT?!" Bobbi screeches. You had almost forgotten that the laboratory had been like a second home to her at the school, spending a lot of nights running experiments in there. You hesitate to tell her the rest of the story, but soon enough she has taken hold of your vest and pulled you up to eye level. Her blue eyes are frighteningly electric now, sparked full of anger. "Tell me what happened, Clint!" she growls. You gulp.

"Bruce turned into a big green monster and wrecked the place." Her face had managed to turn from a pale white to an intense, firetruck red within three seconds, loosening her grip on you and sitting back in her chair, digesting the information. "Bobbi? You okay?" She continues sitting in silence, terrifying the absolute shit out of you. Her eyes are focused on the ground now, deep in thought. The server comes up to the table and places the bisque and scampi on the table in front of you.

"Can I get you two anything else?" he asks politely.

"Box it up, please," Bobbi answers. She turns her head towards you. "We're going to pay Tony Stark a little visit." The server confusedly picks up the meals again, heading off towards the kitchen.

"Okay, don't you think you're being a litte bit rash here?" you tell her, but shut up immediately when she shoots you a flamethrower glare. Bobbi means business. The server returns not too long after with the food in a paper bag, handing over the little black booklet with the receipt in it. Bobbi digs a fifty out of her purse and places it on the table, picking up the paper bag and thrusting it at you afterward. She storms out of the restaurant, somehow managing to pull you by the collar.

"Keep the change," she mutters behind her. You follow like a puppy dog behind, not daring to even disturb her intense concentration. You never truly realized how strong she really was until she manhandled you while angry with Tony. You make it a point in your head to never make her angry. She drags you all the way over to your car in the parking lot and thrusts out her hand. "Keys, please."

"I can drive just fine--" you begin, but are cut off by Bobbi's growling.

"Keys now, Barton." You gulp and dig in your pocket, handing her the keys. You know she must mean business because she called you by your last name. You slink your way over to the passenger's seat as she slams down into the driver's seat, thrusting the key into the ignition. 

"Don't you want to buckle up?" you ask, but find your answer when she shoots a firey look at you. "Yeah, buckling is for losers anyway." She speeds off down the road off towards S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters, and you start to wonder how she knows where she's going. You've never taken her to S.H.I.E.L.D. before. Heck, you've only been dating her two weeks. You've barely been anywhere with her. You don't dare interrupt her concentration, though. She pulls into a parking spot at Headquarters and gets out, storming angrily into the building. You place a substantial distance between you and her, just in case things get . . . messy. 

When you make your way inside, you spot Tony walking down the hallway almost immediately.

"Hey, guys--HOOOOOLY SHIIIIIIT," Tony screeches as soon as he meets her gaze. He sprints off down the hallway and Bobbi chases him, with the sprinting might comparable to that of a cheetah. Tony is at a disadvantage because he is not wearing his suit, so his scrawny legs can only take him so far.

"STARK, I'M GONNA GET YOU FOR FUCKING WITH MY LAB!" Bobbi shouts as she chases after him, disappearing from sight. You refrain from trying to catch up with them. You don't want any of Tony's blood on your hands. 

"WHAT DO YOU TWO IDIOTS THINK YOU ARE DOING IN MY HEADQUARTERS?!" you hear another person shout suddenly. You realize it's none other than Nick Fury. Your eyes widen.   
"YOU ALL BETTER GET YOUR ASSES INSIDE THE CONFERENCE ROOM NOW." You turn around to leave before you get in the middle of it, but you are stopped by, "THAT MEANS YOU, TOO, BARTON." You let out an elongated sigh and turn back towards the conference room, hoping you aren't in any real trouble. You enter the room and see Fury holding back Bobbi from beating the ever-living daylights out of Tony. He is seething with anger, his face red and expression as if he were a volcano ready to burst.

"Heyyyyyy," you say nervously, giving a half-hearted wave.

"Barton, Stark, Morse, all of you take a seat. I'll go get the other two idiots," he orders the three of you. "Morse, if you lay a single finger on Stark, you'll be out of here faster than you can blink." He stalks out of the room, abandoning the three of you. Bobbi exhales, as if to cool off. She sits down in her seat and you and Tony follow, sitting across from her. Neither of you are stupid enough to sit next to her at the moment. Tony watches her warily, just in case she decides to go on a rampage again. 

Not a minute later a newly patched up Natasha and Bruce enter the room, Natasha's arm in a sling and Bruce wearing clothes once again. Natasha delicately places herself in a seat i between you and Tony, making you slightly uncomfortable again after you remember your little exchange from earlier. Bruce sits down sheepishly next to Bobbi and Nick Fury takes his place at the head of the table.

"Now, I'm going to briefly talk about the situation that happened earlier," he says, much calmer than before. "When Stark and Banner here were messing around with gamma radiation earlier, something went wrong. Stark managed to get out, but Banner was hit with the deadly gamma radiation. The only thing that saved him was the fact that Banner's DNA has a hidden mutation that was not apparent until he was hit. It unlocked the hulky, green guy you saw earlier." Everyone remains silent, taking in all the information. Fury turns to Bobbi. "Morse, we will have a new lab set up over there so that you can get back to your research." She nods, and you begin to get suspicious about how he actual knows her.

"Uh, I'm sorry to interrupt, but how do you know Bobbi?" The whole table turns to you when you call her 'Bobbi', your face turning red after you realize that no one else calls her that. 

"I was just about to get to that," he answers you. "The second part of the conversation that I was going to talk about regards all of you. All of you, as of today, are a part of the Teen Avengers initiative. You will be a part of a team, working together on missions that I supply you with. Morse, Stark, Banner, I suggest you all pick out names right now for yourselves. Agent Romanov, this is your new equipment to use as soon as you return to the field." He passes a black case over to Natasha. She opens it to look at what's inside. You look over to try and peek at it, but she closes it quickly when she catches sight of you looking. She gives a sly smile and waves her index finger at you. 

"Mockingbird," Bobbi states suddenly. "That's what I want to be called."

"Well, I was thinking Iron Man would be good for me," Tony says. Bobbi snorts.

"You're hardly a man." Tony shoots her a dirty look. 

"What do you call a guy who's green and hulky? I'm not really sure what would fit for something like that," Bruce interrupts quietly.

"The Green Giant?" Tony suggests. Natasha punches Tony in the arm.

"How about, 'The Hulk'?" she offers. He gives her a small, warm smile.

"Yeah, I like that." Fury takes his turn to interrupt.

"Alright, now that you kids got yourselves figured out, can you please leave? It's nine at night. Don't you have school to get to?" You all stand up immediately, realizing he's right. As you all begin to leave, he adds, "Banner, you get to stay." Bruce frowns but remains behind. The rest of you make your way out of the building to the parking lot, turning to face you once you're there.

"What do you guys want?" You suddenly remember that your the ride for all of them. "Right." You sigh and gesture to your car, allowing them by you. They all climb inside, Bobbi sitting up front in the passenger's seat and Natasha and Tony in the back. You make your way to the driver's seat, strapping in and putting the key into the ignition, turning your head as you back out of the space. "Where to first?" you ask them.

"Drop me off first," Bobbi tells you. "It's closer here than the school is." You nod and turn on your right signal, heading off towards the restaurant. The car is eerily silent on the ride over, save for Tony's one comment of, "Look at the bright side, Bobbi. At least the lab will be fixed now!" and Bobbi's growling reply of, "Don't you dare call me Bobbi ever again." You (thankfully) arrive at the restaurant parking lot ten minutes later and pull into a spot.

"Clint, walk me to my car?" Bobbi asks. It isn't so much a question as a demand, but you were planning on it regardless. As you're getting out of the car, Bobbi turns towards Tony.

"This isn't over, Stark. You're dead meat." She slams the car door and you tug at your collar, swearing this time that you'll never piss her off like that. You stroll around to the other side to meet her and then walk off towards her car, matching strides with her.

"I'm sorry about the lab," you sympathize.

"It's okay. I'm sorry for getting so upset about it but . . . that was months of work. I've been doing a bunch of medical research projects and I was just about to present it at a competition," she whines. You place a reassuring hand on her back.

"I'm sure Fury can help you recover it. I wouldn't worry too much about it. Besides, I know your smart enough to figure something out for sure," you give her a warm grin. The corners of her mouth tug upward in response as you stop right at her car.

"Thank you so much, Clint. I know it's been a crazy night and I probably should've told you about the Avengers thing--" You cut her off.

"Don't worry about it, Bobbi. It's been a crazy day already. I should've known something important like that. What is your addition, might I ask?"

"I'm a lot like Natasha. I specialize in hand-to-hand combat. I can assure you that if Director Fury hadn't stepped in the way, you would've been able to see what I was capable of," she grins. 

"Yeah, I've made a mental note never to tick you off," you confess, rubbing the nape of your neck.

"You would never tick me off," she says quietly, her cerulean eyes beaming at you. It grows quiet between the two of you and you feel a breeze pass by in the air. She leans in and presses her lips upon yours. Hers are soft cushions, gently pressing up against your rough lips. Your arms eventually wrap around her body, your hands resting on her shoulder blades as hers rest upon your shoulders. It's not a rushed kiss, but a lingering, saccharine exchange. You can feel the heat from her face rest upon yours and you enjoy it, willing it to stay there. She eventually breaks away, and you take a look at her, all lit up. Suddenly, you remember earlier and kick yourself in the head because you were having such a nice moment. You feel the unbearable weight of guilt from it and quickly blurt out,

"Natasha kissed me earlier." She frowns.

"What?" You rub your face and the word idiot seems to cross your mind. You decide to go along with it now that it's out in the open.

"When she was on Valium earlier she kissed me." Bobbi let's out a sigh of relief and you raise a brow, confused.

"Clint, you almost had me scared! It doesn't matter to me if she kissed you when she was all doped up! Geez, you had me worried there for a second, thinking that it had meant something or whatever. I know you and Natasha have always been 'just friends'," she laughs. "I mean, I do appreciate the honesty, though. Anyway, I have to go home. School night, remember? Night, Clint," she leans back over and gives you a quick peck on the cheek before climbing into her car. She turns on the car and waves to you as she backs out and speeds off, abandoning you in the parking lot.

"Yeah, just friends," you mutter, walking back to your car. You climb back in and strap in, turning the car back on, completely forgetting about the two extra passengers in the back.

"Looks like my buddy Clint is getting some action tonight!" Tony pats your back excitedly. You look in the rear-view mirror and see Natasha expressionless as ever. Tony pushes your face as he clambers into the passenger seat. You exhale and reverse the car again, backing out of the space and making your final trip towards the school.

When you arrive, there are several S.H.I.E.L.D. cars parked around as people busily fix the school. You immediately ignore it, shrugging it off bottom line stuff from the usual shit you see. 

"Well, see you guys later!" Tony exclaims, immediately exiting the car and running off towards his car. You let out a boisterous yawn and notice Natasha staring at you from the back seat.

"What is it, Nat?" you ask.

"Tony told me what happened earlier," she says quietly. You silently curse him in your head, knowing full well that the little shit can't keep his mouth shut to save his life.

"Oh yeah, he did?" you play dumb. 

"It didn't mean anything," she affirms and you roll your eyes.

"Yeah, I know that. You think I'd go around kissing my girlfriend if I thought it meant something?" you contend. Her eyes narrow. You lean your head back into the head rest, rub your eyes, and then turn to face her. "I'm sorry, Nat, I shouldn't have said that. I'm just tired and we've had a very, very long day today," you apologize. Her gaze softens in response.

"I'm sorry, too, Clint. I shouldn't be so harsh, especially when you were nice enough to take care of me after Bruce about paralyze me." You nod your head at her and she pats your shoulder, exiting the car afterward. You place your hands on the steering wheel and rest your head on it. Boy, have you had quite the day. You start the car once again and exit the school, ready to finally go home and get some well needed R & R.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this is my first Avengers fic so if it's not the best, I apologize. I do more homestuck fanfic and I've been really into the Avengers as of late and so I wanted to try out this. I hope you like it and enjoy! :)


End file.
